


And Two Passengers Went Off Into the Night

by 12AnteMeridiem



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Bus Sex, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fantastic Racism, Forced Relationship, Furry, Futa, Futanari, Human, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies, Interspecies Awkwardness, Other, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Semi-Public Sex, Shemale, Verbal Humiliation, dickgirl, female - Freeform, lion, lioness, musk, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12AnteMeridiem/pseuds/12AnteMeridiem
Summary: After late night classes at an inner city university, Hannah finds herself sharing an almost deserted bus with an exotic fellow passenger, a muscular, broad shouldered lioness. A scent far more than just "workout funk" assaults her mind and senses, Hannah quickly finding making some sort of introduction harder and harder to resist ...





	And Two Passengers Went Off Into the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for the story was provided by one of Nikcesco's works, linked below.
> 
> https://i.imgur.com/XcaCatQ.png

If you’ve ever been on a bus ride after sundown, you know the feeling.

Driver cooped up and half catatonic after an eight or twelve hour shift. It’s not quite late enough for the drunken barflies to start heading home. But it’s still pitch black out. The endless parade of street lights and neon. And the distant looks of the one or two other passengers who share the experience with you.

Hannah was finding the experience to be a lot more irritating than usual.

As much as the dark haired, ponytailed girl tried to keep her eyes focused on her phone, or out of the rain-spattered window, her eyes were inexorably drawn to the … Other.

Trying to mask her sniffs at the air as sniffles, she brought the back of her hand up to her nose and rubbed, while blue eyes shot furtive glances over at the tall lioness an aisle back, on the other side of the bus.

Squished up into the corner, she crossed her legs and ground her thighs together, closing her eyes and trying to wrest control of her senses away from the thick, tangy scent which would waft over into her nostrils every few seconds. It made her salivate involuntarily, the need stinging at the back of her jaw. Her gut turning over.

Holding her phone up a little higher, it was easier for the university girl to steal sneaky glances at the sandy furred anthropomorphs’ body. Thick, muscular thighs which strained her tight yoga pants, the definition of her hamstrings and quads glaringly obvious through the fabric. Equally brawny arms with biceps that were swollen and bulging even through her heavy sweatshirt. And those armpits …

The girl swallows. Audibly?

Audibly. It’s a slow, anxious gulp. The anthro isn’t even looking at her, and yet all the girl can see is those sweaty pits, stained with exertion halfway down her torso. Dappled moisture wicks through the fabric in other spots, too - the results of a hard workout.

All Hannah can do is keep herself from moaning. Her phone is down on her lap now, only cursorily held in her hands. Her eyes are hungry, eating up every inch of the bestial woman as she stops taking furtive glances, and just starts … Ogling.

Distantly, the girl hears something clatter on the floor of the bus.

And all of a sudden, her heart skips a beat and begins to pound. As if in slow motion, the lioness’s head swivels, and her half lidded eyes narrow. Snapped out of a reverie, staring out the window by the noise.

“Why is she staring at my feet?” is the only thought that runs through Hannah’s mind.

Then those golden eyes snap up, and fixate on hers.

There’s a little irritation for a few moments, until a slow, easy smile parts the anthro’s lips. She leans back in the uncomfortable, padded blue bus seat, and makes a casual gesture at the floor, between Hannah’s legs.

“Your phone.”

It’s a sultry purr. At least. It sounds sultry to the musk-sloshed girl’s mind. She licks her lips hurriedly, eyes widening as she tries to speak, and just-

“U-uh. What about it?”

An eye roll, and a smirk.

“You dropped it.”

Hannah blushes furiously. The prickly feeling of raw embarrassment burning across her cheeks as her gaze shoots down, seeing her pink iPhone resting against one of her white and pink sneakers. Colour coordination was important to her. Maybe it was vain, but it made her feel slick, and pretty. Her hands shoot out, and she snatches the phone up, shoving it, and her hands into her pockets. She looks away, refusing to make eye contact again, slouching back in her seat.

That purring, honeylike drawl tickles her left ear as the lioness catcalls to her.

“What … Not even a thank you?”

Embarrassment and indigance in equal measure shoots through the girl’s chest at the needling comment. She looks over her shoulder with a small frown, and starts to answer.

“Th-”

The frown stays for a split second as her eyes widen, and her brows shoot up into the air. Then her jaw drops in utter shock.

Thighs spread, the lioness is leaning back in her seat, one arm laid casually against the seat in front of her, while the other is lifted up, resting on the seat immediately behind her. Armpits exposed - but more importantly … The monster between her legs exposed.

There’s a split seam in those yoga shorts that she’s been hiding the whole time by having her legs crossed. A fat, pulsing length running from her crotch, down her left pantleg. The base of the glans just visible, and the veiny, barbed prick itself damp and glistening in the cool, climate controlled air of the bus. It seems to steam softly, though … That might be wishful thinking. Already that tangy scent is intensifying, the thicker undertones of heavy spice and masculine body odor filling it in …

All the lioness does is smirk as the human girl gapes and shoots sidelong glances at the driver. He looks at her with a confused expression, then rolls his eyes and shakes his head, reaching down to the dash and picking up his coffee.

The lioness is just out of his line of sight, and all Hannah can do is gape.

And lick her lips.

And feel dampness between her legs.

Huff at the air. Clench her teeth in need …

“If you like what you see so much, you should come and get a closer look.”

Curling her lip, the lioness’s expression becomes cocky and self-assured, her legs widening, and her hips shifting back. Her length pulses, straining against her leggings savagely, bobbing and tenting up the skin tight fabric. Her tail coils and sways idly in the aisle, as if beckoning her over. Her long, predatory teeth gleam in the harsh fluorescent light as she sneers.

Mouth suddenly dry, Hannah’s legs move before her brain tells them to. Awkwardly getting up, she starts to slowly walk over, staring between the anthro’s legs the whole while.

That’s why she falls to her knees when the driver accelerates into a turn, hands shooting out and grabbing the lioness’s thighs. Her lips kiss the upper base of that cock through her yoga pants, and the scent boils up into her sinuses. The squeak of surprise from her fall quickly turns into a filthy, muffled little moan as her eyelids flutter.

She looks up, and sees the lioness staring down at her, her sneer now more of a suppressed smirk. She quietly husks down to the girl, reaching out with one clawed hand to grab her ponytail. The other grabs the base of her own sweatshirt, and lifts it up, exposing a vast expanse of furry, still-greasy, damp abs. The scent is potent, so much so that it stuns Hannah, making her snort and gasp in mixed surprise and arousal.

“A girl eager to get on her knees … That’s always nice.”

The lioness’s voice is deep and tinged heavily with a silky, seductive Persian accent. The intensity and heat of her body makes Hannah sweat and flush. A fat, sloppy damp spot had already formed around the human girl’s crotch, and run down her right thigh. Little, oozing rivulets of her lust dribbled near her kneecaps.

Insistently, the grip on Hannah’s ponytail drew her down to that fat length, forcing her lips to press up against it.

It burns.

That feline-human prick is so hot, slick, and eager against Hannah’s lips, that it makes them part. Her tongue slowly lolls out, first tenderly prodding against it. Then slowly snaking out all the way, grinding and licking against the head. Those fat, semi-firm barbs drag across her tongue as she licks from the base of the split seam, all the way up to the head. There … And back again. Misty, intense musk sloughs off of that dick in waves, making her head swim.

It’s like being drunk. The lightheadedness. The blurred thoughts. A drunkenness where only lust has a hold on the forebrain. The conscious, thinking mind suppressed and utterly sloshed with sensation.

All of a sudden, the grip on her ponytail isn’t there. Hannah snaps out of it for half a moment as a loud ‘ding’ reverberates throughout the bus. She looks up, seeing the lioness looking cavalierly out the window again, her hand on the stop request cord.

She looks down, and slowly licks her lips. That cock pulses against Hannah’s cheek.

“Our stop.”

Butterflies in the stomach. Panic. Anxiety.

You know the feeling. When you’re in a situation where you have to make a choice, but because of your animal instincts, you know you can only really choose one. And that scares you. You know you’re not in control. Part of you doesn’t care.

All Hannah can do is nod, and press her lips against that pulsing cockhead, breathing deep through her nose.

Eyes fluttering. Cunt slick and trembling.

The pull of bleeding inertia as the bus comes to a halt. The squeak of brakes, and the hiss of hydraulics. There’s a dull, computerized voice which announces the stop.

Guiding the human girl to her feet, the Lioness holds her shoulders and places her between her split seam and the driver. Hannah, brain muggy and heart still pounding, looks over at the driver with lust-crazed, fearful eyes, panic smiling and licking her lips.

“... G-good night!”

He looks over with a dull, dolorous air, and raises his thermos casually, looking past her.

“You too.” he says flatly, before looking back at the road.

They step off, and the doors hiss shut behind them.

The rain has stopped, mostly, and the streetlights are ringed with halos of light. Thick mists roll down the city streets, obscuring anything more than a block away. The bus pulls away …

… And the lioness pulls Hannah closer, sliding one hand into the human girl’s waistband. She runs her claw over her clit, making her squeal softly in embarrassment.

Those predatory teeth glide across her earlobe as she huskily intones.

“You on the pill …?”

She asks it wickedly, with a predatory air. Her fingers loop in, hooking into her cunt as that rough tongue licks across her cheek hungrily.

Hannah can only nod, and bite her lower lip as she moans, her juices bubbling out from around the bestial woman’s fingers, cumming needily.

“Good,” she drawls authoritatively. “I’ve been wanting to take a few weeks off to knock up another human girl anyway. You taking birth control just gives me a good excuse to really see it through …”

Sliding her fingers out, she wraps her brawny arm around Hannah’s shoulder, guiding her down the street towards her apartment complex.

Soon, they too, like the bus, disappear into the mist.

Only the soft patter of drizzling rain remains ...

**Author's Note:**

> "ATPWOIN" was the first thing I wrote after what felt like a year long dry spell.
> 
> Being freed from the constraints of MMO and Chat Room based ERP was nice, and refreshing. I found that I could fully explore a concept to my own satisfaction, and really drive in and focus on trying to bring to the fore the actual scents and intensity of a scene or situation.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
